wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aphotin
|-|Aphotin= This character belongs to InterGalacticFly. Please do not mess with the coding or character unless given permission. Design <> ... <> The dragon like automation might make someone (at first glance) think that an actual creature was standing in front of them... That is, if they only saw their silhouette. Though, the tiny android is far from flesh and blood I'm afraid. Aphotin is a ancient android built a little while before much of it's world crashed and burned. Its body is very much based off of the body structures of MudWings and SeaWings. This can clearly be seen in it's facial structure, a boxy snout accompanied by a low sloping forehead, and its thick tail. most of it's body is a dark grey plastic material but there does seem to be other shades on its body. A moon grey can be found scaling the outermost sides and edges of its body and it also laces its spines. The webbing under its arms and inside of its wings and spines is a translucent, dark aquamarine. Aphotin's horns are a electric cyan. Large metal plates on the top of his arms Program <> ... <> //Cough cough//... I guess I better get my serious face on if I'm supposed to give a... Oh! were starting... Well...Why Didn' ya say!!... The android #3280 is a model created to be a scavenger and an observer in the deep dark pit that we egg heads like to call the Aphotic zone. The android is supposed to be given a specific area to traverse so that it won't get lost or stray from areas that are in need of being cleaned of trash and waste materials from our many... 'projects'...//cough// Not biologic waste of course... Mechanical waste! parts of machines that may fall into the ocean from above or drift off to sea. Most of what #3280 collects might be waste material that will be easily burned up, melted and re-purposed once it gets back to the surface but other items... Other items that have been lost to sea are 'irreplaceable prototypes' one in particular might say. The Android #3280 is also designed to collect specimens from the deep sea as well and can keep extremely pressurized water stored in its body so that any of the biology nerds can hopefully obtain whatever they desire alive and well. Maybe a glowey fish or a mollusk or a rock... <> History Records <> ... <> Aphotin(Also known as android #3280) is an draconian android and was built by a scientist named Sludge. Sludge created the android in his spare time, with the help of a few close colleagues in the ^&%$#'s engineering Center that he was stationed at. When Aphotin was first created Sludge seemed hesitant to send his creation to the deep and desolate sea that they would plan on testing Aphotin's stability at. They had tested the mechanisms that would help the android not be crushed by the pressure before hand of course. It had been done in a large facility though, with specific amounts of pressure. In the open ocean, Aphotin had some chance of breaking or being crushed still. Sludge supposed that they would see if their hard work would pay off soon enough... ... Gallery Aphotin.png|Fullbody reference by me CootAphotin.png|By Pumpkin dragon! TY!! |-|Info for me= Aphotin is a Draconian android built specifically to scour the depths of the midnight zone. It can explore it's directed area around the bathypelagic zone, ranging from the depths of 1000 meters deep to 4000 meters deep in the ocean. it is programmed not to leave it's directed area or path and would only leave it's routes and directions if thrown off course by outside forces. Its uses include *Searching for lost parts or broken androids on the ocean floor *exploring the underwater world and bringing back tiny specimens with it (around two) Its Abilities include * Can see heat with it's third 'eye' and detect underwater volcano vents * Has electric whip like dewlaps on chin that turn on and off *can withstand extremly high levels of water pressure Trivia * Design based on SeaWing and MudWing body structures * Was originally built as an experiment to see what sort of android mechanization's could withstand the underwater pressure. This unique model was created specifically to have a pump inside of it that could pressurize the water that fills its body, in hopes that with the water pressure being equal on both the inside and outside of the automation that it would be able to live in the underwater depths. As you can see it was a success * The hardest part of making this android was that they were making it small and soft. It is made out of mostly plastics and softer metals with little pieces of plastic connecting and covering the joints of the machine. While it was also going to be very small, almost half the size of an average SeaWing *Built in an age of rising nuclear war and such and has greatly outlived it's original creators *Lives presently in a post-apocalyptic world that I might want to expand upon later... *Lives in the westward ocean surrounding Pyrriah *Who was the dragon organization that made this long lasting automation?...We'll see... Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Non-Binary